Incomplete combustion in power systems, e.g., those including one or more gas turbines (GTs) can cause emission of (colored) nitrogen dioxide (NO2) and unburned (colored) carbon-rich particles, due to the chemical composition of the gas or liquid hydrocarbon fuel being burned, the combustion temperature and/or the fuel-air ratio of combustion. It has been discovered that certain types of fuel are more susceptible than others to the production and emission of unburned carbon-rich particles and NO2. For example, certain heavy residual-grade fuel oils with high asphaltene content and long carbon chains, encountered in particular geographic regions, are known to create soot (unburned hydrocarbon) in diffusion flames. However, the tendency for a given fuel to generate colored (visually perceivable) plume (e.g., smoke) and particulate emissions can also be influenced by factors such as: high fuel viscosity, high flame ignition temperature, high fuel carbon-to-hydrogen ratio, fuel atomization efficiency time within the combustion zone, etc.
The visual nuisance of colored exhaust plumes (NO2 and particulate emissions) can be significant. In some cases, colored exhaust plumes are visually perceivable for up to 30 minutes or longer, e.g., during the startup phase of portions of a gas turbine power system. These colored plumes can be undesirable, particularly in cases where the power system is located proximate a residential and/or commercial geographic region.